


Pansy/Partricia

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: pansy loses a bet and must work for ron





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

She should have known better then to bet when she knew nothing of quidditch. Draco had bet her on a game and she had agreed in the heat of the excitement. She had lost the bet when her team had lost. 

She found The Velvet Lounge right where it should have been. It was owned by Ron Weasley and in accordance with the bet she had to work for him in his nightclub for a month. Draco had made arrangements with Ron regarding the bet. 

“Can I help you miss?” A young man asked as he waved his wand at a sweeping broom nearby.

“I’m looking for Ron Weasley.” She said. 

“He’s in his office.” He said pointing to a room toward the back. She walked back, knocked and the door immediately opened. When Ron saw her he stood and walked from behind the desk. 

“Here to pay your dues huh?” He asked giving her a hug. 

“Yes I am.” She laughed and took a seat. 

“You should have asked, I could have told you that bet was a lost cause.” He sat next to her and summoned a house elf that worked for the club, tea and sandwiches were on the way in no time. 

“So has Draco told you what your going to be doing?” He asked as they snaked. 

“No, he just said I was to work for you here.” She said. 

“Well I know you haven’t been a waitress before, so I won’t ask you to do that, it takes so time to learn, but maybe you could try during a slow period.” She gave him a nod.

“Alright then, what about the other times?”

“I know you can mix drinks so you can be behind the bar during those times, after hours, you can help with the clean up. Since you are an extra hand here, I’ll just put you where we can use more help.” She nodded. “You’ll get the same pay as the average worker here. The dancers get more obviously, and the waitresses get tips but bartenders do too, so you may have extra in your pocket at times to take home.” 

“Alright, what do I wear here?” She asked. 

“Always black jeans and black boots, I provide the shirt. It has the club logo on it. We have live shows Friday and Saturday, so take extra care with hair and makeup and the smile. Happy customers tip generously. After hours clean up involves everyone so be prepared to get your hands dirty.”

“I thought that might be part of it so I’m ready.”

“And all your meals are on the house. If the kitchens have leftovers I let the staff take anything they want home.”

“That’s nice of you.” She said smiling. 

“We aren’t wasteful of things though. We try to perfect any order, but sometimes things aren’t quite what the patron expects or they don’t like a what they have decided to try for the first time. A couple of the boys don’t mind dishes that have been sent back after they’ve been tried once. 

“They don’t care that some dishes been touched?” She asked.

“The two that I’m referring two came from shelters where food was shared all the time, they don’t mind.” She nodded. “Chances are the patrons here are marginally cleaner then what they are accustomed to.”

“I don’t want to imagine it.” She said. 

“Alright then, tonight the club is closed, we are just doing some maintenance like we always do on Sundays. Making minor repairs and doing a thorough cleaning as well as a weekly meeting. We are also having a dinner tonight for everyone so I’ll introduce you then.”

Pansy returned back at 6 o’ clock that night. The main floor of the club had an enlarged table. Several people were already sitting and pouring drinks. Pansy come in and Ron called holding out a chair. She joined the group as three girls came out of the kitchens and another came down a flight of stairs. The table was full now, with everyone sitting nearly shoulder to shoulder. 

Two house elves filled the table as Ron began to speak. “Everyone this is Pansy Parkinson. She’s an old friend of mine from Hogwarts. She lost a bet and now as a result has to work for me for a month.”

Laughter filled the room at her expense but it was so jovial that Pansy couldn’t help but light along with them. “She’ll be put where we need her the most, depending on the night. When it gets slow, Anne, Marie, I want you to show her how to waitress, teach her good and she’ll earn tips like you do.”

They agreed without questions. “Douglas, when she’s behind the bar, show her the ropes there and use her where you need her.” 

“No problem, the bar is easy to learn if you can mix a basic drink.” He said since he was sitting on her other side. The dinner progressed as a usual business meeting would. Ron went over the profits they had made saying the last month was excellent and that they would all be receiving a bonus soon. 

Pansy was amazed that he shared that much of the profits with his staff but she saw the business decision behind it. If they continued to benefit like he did, not only did he have a staff that didn’t want to leave him employment but he had a staff that worked hard to make sure the club did well since they would benefit from it as well. The more the club made, the bigger bonuses they earned, so having a ambitious staff kept Ron’s pockets lined. 

The waitresses saw extra as well. Good service meant repeat customers and good tips on a regular basis. Ron really did have a good sense when it came to his club. 

The live show changed all the time. Ron booked everyone from singers, dancers, circus style acts, performers from the middle east and the far east. This week was the final week of the Arabian female dancers he had performing for the past two weeks. 

“What about next week Ron?” A woman asked from across the table. 

“I don’t know yet, there is a woman I am seeing Tuesday who sings, we may have her. But I told her I don’t sign for performers until I see the act. She was a bit upset so we may have to just book a band for the time being. I’d rather have music then deal with a problem of a performer.”

The whole table seemed to agree and Pansy wondered if they had that issue before. She found Ron’s staff more like a group of friends then a staff of employees. 

When the meting ended Pansy made arrangements to return the next day. While Ron retreated to his office a few others gathered up parcels from the kitchens and left. She hoped she would be able to survive. 

 

Pansy’s first night was an easy one, Monday nights were always slow according to the staff. She easily picked up the routine behind the bar. She manned the bar during her father’s dinner parties and galas so she knew how to make more then a basic drink. 

Ron was impressed how she handled things and decided to give her Wednesday and off, and Thursdays could be used to get ready for the heavy traffic of the weekend.

Tuesday was easier to deal with and she managed to shadow the girls as they waited in tables. She thought she might be able to handle a table or two if things got too busy for them. 

As she was assisting in the kitchen washing dishes, she sang to herself. She had a habit of filling quiet periods of time with singing. She didn’t like silence.

“You are amazing.” She spun around and a splash of water hit the floor. She dropped down with a towel to mop it up. Ron grabbed a towel from a nearby counter and dropped down to help her. “You have a wonderful voice.”

“I don’t really sing Ron, it’s just a habit of mine to avoid quietness.” She stood and finished off the glasses she was rinsing. 

“I’m going to put you on stage.” He said folding his arms across his chest.

“No way.” She said facing him. “You can wipe that smile off your face Ron becomes I’m not getting on stage.”

Ron merely kept smiling. “I’m going to talk to Hermione. A lot of our customers like muggle music and shows. She’ll pick out a good song for you.”

He walked out of the kitchen leaving her standing with shocked look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: ron finds a song for pansy  


* * *

Ron showed up at Hermione’s house with Pansy and they had a seat while she activated her telly thing. This little box was entertaining but he would never trade it in for a live show. There was something about the ambiance of seeing someone perform live. Particularly a beautiful woman in the finery of glitz and glamour. Pansy had never seen anything like it and was amazed. 

He told Hermione that he wanted a song meant for the stage. He had seen those music viddy things she showed him on occasion and as cute as they were, they lacked the power that a stage number had. 

“I think I have two choices that might work for you.” She told Pansy. “That cute short dark hair is the perfect look for the old jazz era so I thought one of these might work.” She handed them two of the disc cases as she called them and Ron looked at the titles. Cabaret, and Victor Victoria.

“This is the song from Cabaret.” She played it and Ron was marginally impressed, but thought Hermione’s was right. Pansy would fit right perfectly in the costume style. Pansy listened to the song and watched the dancing. Ron said he could always hire dancers for backup, he had done it before. The song however to her was a bit boring. 

The second one was more the style of Ron’s club. The song Hermione chose was just what Ron was looking for. Dramatic and energetic and from what he heard, Pansy would do it justice. He decided to let her choose, and was more then glued to the images. Ron smiled at Hermione over the Pansy’s head. 

“That’s amazing.” She whispered. “Ron, there is no way I can do this.” She looked up at Ron with huge eyes. 

“Oh yes, you can. I’ve heard you Pansy, you just need a little help. The right customers, dancers, and choreographers you can bring this song to the stage.” He and Hermione were each smiling brilliantly. 

Hermione charmed the song to the wireless radio to let Pansy listen to it and memorize the melody and words. She was in her flat that night listening when Ron showed up. 

She let him in and he faced her right away. “Let me hear it.” He said. 

She rolled her eyes and waved her wand. The radio began playing the music only. “Bout twenty years ago way down in New Orleans, a group of fellas found a new kind of music, and they decided to call it jazz.”

“You see, I told you.” He smiled. “You are going to be amazing.”

“Ron, I’m supposed to be working for you, not singing.” She said flicking her wand at the radio to shut it off.

“You’ll be paid for performing. There was no request that I have you do this or that. I was asked to just put you where I need you. I need you on stage.” He said. 

“You can get performers all the time, Ron. You have a list of acts, waiting for your owl. You don’t need me.” She faced him. 

“I need an excellent act on stage, and you are it.” He took her shoulders. “This is where I need you.”

She looked up and met his eyes. She never knew how blue they were, so deep and inviting. She took a moment to look closer at them and found she was staring. She pulled away and crossed her arms. 

“I got my sister to design the costumes. She’s at Hermione’s watching the show and making sketches. She will fit you tomorrow.” He left her to her thoughts. 

She sat down and rubbed her brow. She hoped she wasn’t getting in over her head. The last thing she wanted to do was crash and burn on stage in front of a club full of his patrons. 

 

Ron was more sure of her then ever when he watched her during rehearsal. The choreographer said she was born dancer, and she moved with a natural grace. Pansy was made for the stage and he grinned thinking about her opening night. 

He saw the costumes Ginny had designed. They were identical to the show and Pansy would look marvelous. The actress was a redhead but Pansy’s black hair would look fabulous. The black and silver would shine on her fair complexion and curvy frame. 

As he was in his office Hermione showed up with an idea. “Ron, do you remember how the woman in the movie was masquerading as a man and she took a wig off at the end of the show?” She asked. 

“Yes, but there is no way Pansy could pass for a man, and everyone already knows who she is.” Ron countered. 

“Yes, but they don’t know she is performing. Who else aside from me, Ginny, and your staff know she is going to be onstage?” She asked. 

Ron thought for a moment. ‘I don’t know but as nervous as she is, I don’t think she told anyone. Although Draco knows she is working here.”

“She doesn’t have to pretend to be a man, but she can shock everyone in attendance. Send out invitations to everyone, her family, friends and then onstage she can wear a mask.” Hermione’s excited voice had egged him on. 

“Then she can shock everyone by removing the mask. Hermione you are a genius.” He said rising and running to get Pansy. 

“Yes, I know.” She relaxed and crossed her legs, waiting until they came in. 

“There is no way I’m going to perform in front of my friends, let alone my parents.” She said, jumping out of her chair when she heard their suggestion.

“Pansy think about it.” Ron stood and faced her, taking her shoulders again. “Everyone will be stunned and they should be. You have a hidden talent and you shouldn’t run from it. You have an amazing voice Pansy, let everyone hear it.” She pulled away, and began pacing the room. Her nerves were on edge. 

Ron looked to Hermione and saw her concerned look. “Alright Pansy,” he reached for her again, “this is what we’ll do, you can wear the mask. After the performance if you still don’t want anyone to know then keep the mask on and it will be a spectacular mystery. If you are confident enough at the end of your act, then remove the mask. It’s your call Pansy, I’ll leave it to you.”

Pansy looked back and forth from the two of them. Ron was offering her a perfect solution, but she didn’t know if she could sing knowing her parents were in the audience right along with her friends. Knowing that she had the option to keep the mask on was a comfort, and if he was going to invite her parents and family friends then she would keep it on.

“Alright Ron. I’ll keep it on.” She said. 

“No need to decide now, you may want…….” He tried to comfort her, but she would have none of it. 

“I will keep it on, or I won’t go on.” She stood and returned to rehearsal leaving Ron and Hermione alone. 

He wondered through the rest of the day if he had pushed her too hard, but when he saw her in her dressing room in the completed costume he knew he had made the right decision. 

She was gorgeous. The silvery fringes hanging off the body suit style garment was the sexiest thing he had seen her in. Ginny was just placing the mask over the top of Pansy’s face when she spotted him in the mirror. She turned around and looked at him. 

With the mask on she was unrecognizable. Silver, sparkling feathers curled around her head hiding her hair, and her eyes, letting only her eyes show. The costume fit her like a glove and she wore it with a feigned confidence, but her eyes shadowed as they were hid her uncertainty. 

“Pansy, you are going to be phenomenal.” He said, smiling at her. She fidgeted on her feet for a moment and avoided his eyes. Ron may be confident in her talent, but she was more scared then ever.


	3. chapter 3

  
Author's notes: dress rehearsal  


* * *

After a full week of rehearsing, Ron arranged his brothers to come in and test a new act. She dressed in the complete costume, which included three layers. She was in place on stage in the new set designed from the show and with Hermione’s input. 

All five of his brothers were in place and waiting for the show to begin. The curtains pulled aside and Pansy stood on a small platform of stairs wearing a boa trimmed cover. When she turned around, the mask was in place, and Ron wouldn’t have know who she was if he didn’t already know who she was.

“Bout twenty years ago way down in New Orleans, a group of fellas found a new kind of music, and they decided to call if jazz. No other sound has what this music has.” She lifted the cover dramatically from her shoulders and let it fall showing a satin gown with black feathers on the hem, then took slow deliberate steps down the stairs as she sang.

“Before they new it, it was whizzin' 'round the world, the world was ready for a blue kind of music, and now they play it from Steamboat Springs to La Paz.” Snaps filled the stage, and the backup dancers in black waistcoats and bow ties surrounded her.

“Oh baby, won't you play me Le Jazz Hot, maybe, and don't ever let it end,  
I tell ya friend, it's really somethin' to hear. I can't sit still when there's that rhythm near me.” She moved about dancing with the men around her. She was such a talent and it did him proud to see his brothers actively watching her. 

“Also, baby, Le Jazz Hot, maybe, what's holdin' my soul together! Don't know whether it's mornin' or night, only know it's soundin' right. So come on in and play me, Le Jazz Hot, baby, 'Cause I love my Jazz...hot!” That last word was a raspy whisper and she nailed it perfectly. More dancers filled the stage and she let the gown layer of her costume drop and the sexy fringed bodysuit. 

She came down the steps again and the last verse repeated, with more intense steps and the stage was covered with dancers who surrounded Pansy while she sang. The final part brought her to the stop of the steps again. A long held note, raising in pitch and accented by quicker steps from the dancers held his brothers riveted. She ended the note and whispered out the final word, Hot, before the curtains closed.

All of his brothers stood to their feet and cheered. Pansy came around from the curtains and took a bow as the ginger family cheered. She looked at Ron and the smile on his face made her feel ten feet high. There was nobody in the club with the exception of his brothers and their cheers echoed. She imagined what it might sound like with a full house. 

She looked at Ron again and her heart sped up. She decided to take a chance and reached up pulling the mask off her face. The brothers erupted. “Pansy?!” This came from either Fred or George. “Holy fuck!?” This came from the twin.

“You are wonderful?!” Percy shouted. 

“Where have you been?!” She thought this might be Charlie, while the one who looked the oldest just smiled and clapped. 

She left the stage and went back to her dressing room. She looked in the mirror and smiled at her heaving and sweaty image. She felt great and she giggled and spun around in the room. When she faced her images again she let out a triumphant laugh, before throwing her body down in the chair. 

“I told you.” She looked up as Ron entered and closed the dressing room door behind him. “That was fabulous.” He said holding out his arms. She flew into them and let him lift her off the ground, spinning her around. 

Pansy had never been on such a high in her lift. She felt ready to take on the world and she wrapped her legs around Ron as she squealed again. He was laughing right along with her, overjoyed at her reaction. She dropped her head and looked down at him, as he set her on her feet. “Where’s Ginny?” She asked, sitting and removing her dancing heels. 

“She got an owl from Harry and had to leave for home, why?” Ron asked.

“She was supposed to help me get out of this, the fastenings in the back take another pair of hands.” She said, wondering what how she was going to get out of her costume. 

“Can’t you use your wand?” He asked. 

“I can’t aim behind me.” She said. “When is she coming back?” 

“I’ll help you.” He said. “Turn around.”

She stayed still as he opened the buttons at her back. One by one the buttons gave way and her skin was exposed. She felt the brushes of his fingers on her back and could tell he was moving closer to her body. 

The fringes slackened and she lifted her arms to keep it from falling. She slowly turned and faced him. He looked at her bare shoulders and the swell of her breasts as she as she clutched the costume. “Can you give me just a moment.” She murmured and slipped behind the dressing screen. 

He waited and saw the costume being flung on the screen and a satin dressing robe was pulled off. She emerged a moment later, wrapped in black satin, and tying the belt. ‘So, are you going to remove the mask after the show?” He asked. 

“I don’t know.” She said hopping up on the vanity since Ron was sitting in her chair. “It did get quite a reaction from your brothers.”

“They thought you were great. I knew they would.” He said, smiling up at her. She looked down at smiled down at him taking a moment to memorize his features. 

Ron was soft in appearance when it came to his face. His characteristics were define but not the chiseled type most women went for. He had a gentleness to his face that showed when he smiled and only vanished when his temper was tested. 

He watched her carefully. Her eyes were darting left, right, up and down. He let her look. She could look as much as she wanted. He didn’t care. He liked how she leaned her head inward and contemplated what she saw. 

Pansy reached out a hand and cupped his jaw. His look was so welcoming and accepting. So trustworthy and honorable. He stood and moved to stand in front of her, just after she pulled her fingers away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…..” 

“Don’t be sorry. I don’t mind being touched.” He told her. He leaned in and gently kissed her, waiting for her to respond back. 

Pansy tilted her head and parted her lips, letting her tongue meet his. Ron absorbed her moans and little sighs, and lifted his hands to her knees, feeling the warm silk of skin. She raised her own hands and caressed his shoulders, parting her knees so he could move closer. 

He slid between her legs and let his hands drift under the dressing robe feeling the succulent flesh that cradled him. He thrust his tongue deeply into her mouth, tasting her sweetness. Her calves wrapped around his knees and she hugged him closer. His kiss was intoxicating and she drank all he offered. The dressing robe was untied and she groaned into his lips as she felt his hand tenderly cup her breasts and his thumbs rolled over her nipples. 

He pulled from her lips and looked at her feverish face. Her tongue darted out to her lips as she looked at him. She was waiting patiently, his polite little lady, for his next move and he did not want to disappoint her. 

He eased into the chair behind him and moved it forward, then once he was settled, lifted her feet to his shoulders and look at her from his frame of legs. She smiled and let her knees drop to the side, opening her up to him. Ron looked down at the little mouth calling to him, whispering his name, and begging for a kiss. 

He looked up at her, heavy eyes and her bare breasts rising and falling. She was waiting for his attention with such a patience and he smiled to himself. He lowered his lips and gave her a long lick from bottom to button. 

She moaned and let her head roll against the mirror, while Ron tasted her. He licked her slowly, learning her body and measurements while cradling her curvy legs in his arms. He reached down and ran her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer as he kissed her lower lips with as much avidness as he had kissed her mouth. 

She lifted her hips up and sucked up everything he made her feel. It was so much, so much more then she expected. She had been given this treatment before but never like this. This was something that curled her toes, something that built up a fire inside her that Ron was stoking with every flick of his tongue. 

She reached down and grabbed his shoulders. “Ron.” She heaved and he obeyed her immediately. He rose and frantically pulled his trousers open, freeing his cock, hard and throbbing from the feast. Pansy slid down and balanced on her hands. She let out the most delicious sigh Ron had ever heard when he slid inside her. 

Her eyes rolling about and her teeth biting her bottom lip was a sight he would always remember. He hooked her knees with his elbows and braced his weight on the vanity with his hands next to hers. He moved in and out slowly, watching her eyes. His eye contact was driving her mad, the way he watched her was more erotic then anything she had ever felt. His eyes were focused on her and nothing else. 

She lifted her lips in a smile for him and he returned it. He thrust deeply and rolled his hips letting her feel all of him. She gripped the vanity in a white knuckled grip as her body twisted as much as it could on the small table. He kept the same rhythm, slow and torturous as he felt her body twitch around him. When she began the whimper, he lifted her off the vanity and up against the wall. 

Pansy held onto his shoulders as he moved hard and fast. He was pushing them onward to a finish, and he wanted a hard one. He moved harder and harder, pinning her against the wall, and thrusting deeply. She cried out and welcomed him into her depth, feeling her body tighten up around him. 

He growled along with her and she clawed at his back, shrieking out and clamping down on his cock. He let out a howl of his own, throwing his head back and clenching his teeth as he came hard, pushing her up against the wall. Pansy held her breathe as she watched the veins in his neck stand out, then slowly relax as he body calmed.

Together the slid down the wall to the floor, a pile of limbs, heaving for air. Ron cradled her close on the floor, planting the lightest of kisses on her temple and cheek.


	4. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: opening night  


* * *

Pansy felt the urge to vomit and she couldn’t get enough air. She struggled to stay still as Ginny fastened the gown over the fringed body suit. “Calm down, you are going to be great.” Ginny told her, reaching for the mask.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” She said fighting for control of her stomach. 

Ron entered a moment later with a big smile. “Everyone I invited is here. Your parents, The Malfoys, the Crabbe and Goyle each have a date, we have a full house tonight all of them waiting to see ‘Patricia’. He said. 

“Now I know I’m going to be sick.” Pansy dropped into the vanity chair. 

“Careful, you don’t want to tear anything.” Ginny helped her to her feet to put on the final cloak and secure her mask. 

“I don’t know if I can do this.’ She told Ron with a panicked look.

“Yes, you can, you will be wearing a mask. Nobody knows who you are. If you don’t want to take the mask off in the end, then don’t, but wait until the last moment.” He took her shoulders. “You will be fabulous, and the stage is yours to show that.” He gave her a lingering kiss then left.

“Here, let me check your lipstick.” Ginny said when he left. Pansy let her adjust the last of her costume while she stared into nothingness. Ministry officials, her family’s friends, former housemates, schoolmates. She was going to sing and dance in front of them all and she didn’t know if she could do it. 

Three knocks rapped on the door. The signal for showtime. She sucked in a breathe and took Ginny’s hand as she walked to the stage. She heard the band playing for the crowd, the chatter of the restaurant guests and footsteps behind her. 

“You are beautiful.” Ron said helping her to her opening spot. She faced away from the curtains, and got in to her opening pose. Ron kissed her hand and then everyone who wasn’t a dancer cleared the stage. She brought her hand into position and prayed to Merlin for courage. 

Her music began and she heard the voice. “Ladies and Gentlemen, the Velvet Lounge is proud to present Patricia.” She heard the curtains part behind her and her music began. She turned and began her number. 

She sang and danced to perfection taking in the faces that were watching her with amazement. She saw the Bulstrodes, every Weasley, even Professors from Hogwarts, including her head of house Professor Snape.

She went through her routine and fed off the adrenaline rush. She moved with a newfound surge of power. She had the room riveted and by the time she got to her last long held note, she was on a high she had never felt. When she knelt down and lifted her hand in the air for the final word, she knew she had succeeded. 

The room exploded in applause. The sound was deafening and cheers and whistles sounded as she stepped down the steps to the front of the stage. She bowed low and looked from face to face. The admiration and enjoyment was abundant. Her parents were smiling, her head of house was clapping for her. The Weasley brothers were looking around at the patrons as they clapped, but then again, they knew who she was. 

She watched Ron mount the stage with a bouquet of flowers. She took them and leaned in for his kiss. Just before his lips met her cheek, he whispered to her. “It’s all you, love.” He stepped behind her a few paces and clapped for her along with everyone. She bowed again and looked around taking several deep breathes. She looked back at Ron and saw the strength in his eyes. 

Reaching up she took the mask in her hand and took it off, facing the audience. The room exploded and the shocked cries gave Pansy gooseflesh. Everyone was on their feet and cheering out. She sought out her parents and met her mother’s tearing eyes. Her father also had tears rolling down his cheeks, making no effort to wipe them away. 

Her friends, her former classmates all wore the same expression of stunned disbelief. Pansy gave one final bow then took Ron’s arm and let him lead her backstage. 

When they were safely alone she threw herself into his arms and cried out in joyful tears. Ron smiled into her shoulder as he held her. “I told you, didn’t I. That’s where you belong. They all saw it.’ He told her. 

She quickly changed into an elegant ball gown and took Ron’s arm. The party he gave her for her successful performance was a joyous affair. Her parents showed their pride to everyone, speaking of her talent with enthusiasm. Her friends congratulated her and complimented her, her family acquaintances showered her with praise and the entire night Ron remained at her side. He gave her performance dates to anyone who asked, and basked in Pansy’s glow with her. 

Through the rest of her time in the club, Pansy performed and reaped the benefits. The club made money in piles and the employees took home large bonuses. Pansy was a success and after only a few shows, began to perform without the mask. 

After her last show, she joined Ron in his home where the shared dinner together. “Your bet has been paid. Your month is over.” He said quietly. 

“Yes, I know.” She finished her wine and they sat in the small loveseat side by side, nestled together. 

“What happens now?” He asked, holding her hand and brushing his thumb along hers. 

“What happens in regards to what?” She asked. 

“You and me?” He said. She shifted and faced him. 

“Ron, ask me exactly what you want and I will answer.’ She said. 

“Will we continue seeing each other? He asked. 

“I hope we can. I’d like to.” She said with a smile.

“Would you continue to sing?” He asked. 

“You still want me to?” She asked looking at their clasped hands. 

“Yes. You are phenomenal. You can make a fabulous living from your voice in so many ways. I would love to have you on stage.” He said. 

“And if I don’t want to?” She asked. 

“It is your decision, and I won’t pressure you any way at all.” He said. 

“I will, think but I don’t know if I want to make a career of it. It wasn’t something I had ever seen myself doing.” She admitted resting her head on his shoulder. 

“You are a superb performer Pansy, but an even more remarkable woman.” He said, wrapping his other arm around her.

“Thank you.” She lifted her head and looked at him. “You are a remarkable man.”

He dropped his lips and kissed her. The heat kindled whenever they were together was evident. She crawled in his lap and stripped off her shirt. She looked down at him arrogant pride as he took her breasts in hand and paid a familiar homage to them. He body jumped to his command and she felt a randy urge well up within her. 

She jumped off Ron’s lap and yanking him on the ground with her. She was attacking his clothes with gusto and he returned it. He loved it when she let carnal desires take over and listened to her body. 

Within moment they were both naked and rolling about on the floor in like animals in heat. She bit him, clawed at him, and he was equally rough with her. He pulled her hair, as he launched an assault on her neck. She was covered in bright red marks along her neck shoulders and breasts. 

She rolled to her side, and bit down on his forearm, listening to him hiss. He grabbed her shoulder and flipped her face down, grabbing her hip and pulled her back to him as he thrust deeply from behind. 

She let out a shriek as Ron vigorously began to fuck her. There was no other word for it. This was heated, and horny fucking. She widened her knees and arched her hips to take him deeper. Ron racked her back with his nails while pulling her hips and shoulders. 

His cock was soaked from her juice, she was so wet and randy and it made him harder and harder. He took out his lust on her, plunging deep and hard. He watched her hair bouncing around and reached up to grab a fistful, yanking her head back. 

He lowered his body, dropping his chest on her back and letting go of her hair. He reached instead between her thighs for her clit as he fucked her. He was rewarded with a squeal from her bucking body. She would have been thrown about if he wasn’t holding her down.

She felt her body hurled over the edge and she backed into Ron as much as she could while she unleashed a tidal wave over Ron’s cock. She felt him speed up as she was orgasming. He dropped down and his weight forced her face to the ground. 

Ron drilled into her so hard that he knees lifted off the ground with every thrust. She heard him growl and roar out, biting her shoulder as he forced himself into her as deep and as hard as he could. 

He unloaded his cum into her body and squeezed his arm tightly, while Pansy held her breathe. He was a fabulous lover and when he let the animal out she loved it even more. 

Together they fell to the floor, heaving and chuckling out. When she had control of her muscles again she rolled toward him and settled on his chest as he draped his arm around her shoulder. 

“I love it when you want a hardcore fuck.” He said kissing the top of her head. 

“Well, sometimes I just have to have it.” She told him. “You know Ron, you could spend the night at my place too sometimes you know. We haven’t broken in my bed.” She said running her fingers along his chest.

“I have a better idea. Why don’t you move in here?” He said. 

“You’re joking.” She said lifting her head.

“No, why not move in here? We make a good team.” He said. 

“Ron my dear,” she said dropping her head to his chest again, “you give me too many things to think about.”

Ron stared at the ceiling with a blank face.


	5. chapter 5

  
Author's notes: the end  


* * *

Pansy sat in her front room thinking. Ron had asked her to move in with him three days ago. She was thinking that singing would be a nice once in a while but she didn’t know about moving in with him. What if things went bad? What if it didn’t work out? She had known him a long time, but they had only been involved a few weeks. 

Pansy had never done well in relationships and she didn’t want to ruin things with Ron. He was more wonderful then anyone she had been with. He was more of a man then anyone she had dated before. She wanted to continue seeing him, and she didn’t want to do something stupid. 

It was some time before he was able to sleep. She had so many conflicting thoughts. 

 

The next evening she went to the club, and smiled at both the staff who loved having her around and some of those patrons who had seen her perform and couldn’t wait to see her again. She took them all with a smile but confirmed nothing. She didn’t want to say anything until she had spoken to Ron.

She found him in his office. He was scratching some notes on a parchment with a flurry of quill movements. From the look on his face it had to be financials. It was the only thing he concentrated on that hard. He didn’t even notice her presence until the click of the door closing invaded the silence. 

“Pansy.” He smiled brightly and stood up. “What a nice surprise.” He took her in his arms and kissed her. 

“I thought you might be free for lunch.” She said kissing him back. 

“For you always.” He took her hand and they walked to a small table set aside in the far corner of the upper floor level. It was the table Ron always used when he dined with friends. 

As they ate Ron mentioned the letters that had come in. “Dozens since your last show, all asking to be notified of your next show.”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” She said. 

“Really?” Ron smiled over at her. “Do you want to sing again?”

“Well I was thinking about it. I’m not good at picking things out. I’m too insecure about what I can do.”

“Me and Hermione can help you with that. We’ll make sure you have the right music. Ginny will make sure you look great. Did you know that a theater owner who was watching the show asked about the costumes you wore?” He told her. 

“Really?” She said sipping her cider. “She just took them from that VD thing of Hermione’s.” 

“DVD thing, not VD thing.” He said with a smile. 

“DV whatever, it doesn’t matter, she just took the costume from the show.” She said. 

“Well, he talked to her about putting together costumes for his theater.” He told her as their plates were taken away. “She said she’d love to do it again.”

“Well I’m glad she got the extra work. She did a wonderful job.” She said. “It was a lot of fun once I got used to it.”

“You were perfect on stage Pansy.” He said. “I’d love to see you there again.”

“Do you think I can do it?” She asked. 

“Pansy, you can do anything.” He said taking her hand. “Did you give any thought to the other question?” He said leaning in. 

“You mean about the moving in?” She asked smiling. 

“Yes that.” Her smile gave way. 

“You don’t want to.” 

“Ron, I don’t mean to be…….”

“It’s alright,” he slid his chair closer, “we don’t have to live together, as long as I can get you to spend the odd weekend every now and then.” He said. 

“Of course.” She smiled and kissed his cheek. “I’d just like to wait a little before moving in, that’s all.”

“Then we wait.” He said, lifting her hand and kissing her knuckles. “There’s no need to rush.” She smiled at him and lifted her pinky for his kiss. “So, Pansy have you ever heard of Sweeney Todd?” 

 

The End

 

A/N; This was a just a little one shot that popped into my head, when i began writing it stretched a ittle longer. I hope you enjoyed it. Dont for get to review!!!


End file.
